


Things That Go Bump in the Night

by Azar



Series: Ariel [9]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Ariel discover a drawback to sharing a wall with Jim and Megan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Go Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> And now the time jumps get big. So I, um, yeah, never actually finished the story where the romance actually blossomed. I would be willing to post whatever unfinished fragments I have if there's interest, but...yeah. This jumps ahead about four years in the series timeline. Blair is married to Ariel and Jim to Megan, so obviously they're no longer roommates. The two couples do, however, own a duplex together so Sentinel and Guide are close if needed. Hence the shared wall.

THUMP!!

Ariel Sandburg sat up in bed with a start. Either the sound or the movement also woke her husband, because Blair pulled himself into a sitting position beside her.

"What was that?" she whispered loudly.

There was another loud THUD against the wall, then the sound of two familiar voices. Blair listened for a moment, then chuckled and placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. "Just Jim and Megan 'fighting'," he yawned. "Think you can get back to sleep?"

Ariel nodded and snuggled back into the covers, her husband following. The shouting on the other side of the wall continued.

"Why do they have to be so loud about it?" the redhead grumbled sleepily.

Blair shrugged and cuddled closer to her. His arms came around her waist and he pressed a kiss to the corner of her earlobe.

"Maybe Jim's just trying to get back at us for all the times we've...kept him awake."

Ariel squeaked. "Blair!"

All of a sudden, the shouting on the other side of the wall died.

"Thank heaven," Ariel mumbled, burying her face in her husband's chest.

Before they could get back to sleep, though, the pair on the other side of the wall burst into giggles. Apparently Jim had shared the joke.

Blair's wife groaned. "Remind me to buy a white noise generator to keep in the bedroom."

The giggling only got louder.


End file.
